Todo empezó con una nota
by Moni aka Aikia
Summary: Si Oz pensaba que todo iba bien ese día de campo, estaba completamente equivocado, tal vez hubiese sido el día en que Gilbert le dejaría fumar, pero solo consiguió preocuparse más por Alice y Alice por él.
1. La nota

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y su increíble imaginación, solo algunos serán creados por mí.

Hola soy Ein y soy completamente nueva en éstos rumbos de escribir, así que acepto todas las críticas -espero constructivas- de parte de uds.

Y disfruten…

**Todo empezó con una nota.**

Capítulo I

Oz Bezarius no quería saber nada de nadie en éste día, solo deseaba quedarse en la cama hasta que su espalda reclamara de dolor, sobre todo hoy, pues aún no podía entender qué es lo que había sucedido el día anterior, todo le daba vueltas, solamente no podía decidir. Por eso prefirió seguir mirando la lámpara del techo y dejar volar sus tristes pensamientos…

Alice llevaba esperando 30 min. a su sirviente holgazán, seguro que no pensaba estar todo el día en su cuarto, más bien le parecía una burla a su persona, sobre todo porque el maldito cabeza de alga no le dejaba entrar a ver a Oz, pero estaba claro que a la famosa chain B-Rabbit no se le negaba nada, así es que ideó un plan que considerando el poco tiempo en cual lo construyó era bueno.

―Hey! Cabeza de alga. ―Alice observó como Raven alzaba la mirada.― Iré por unos trozos de carne a la cocina, si Oz se digna a salir de la habitación dile que hoy no es su día de suerte conmigo y se alejo rápidamente antes que Gilbert le contestará alguna estupidez.

Simple, todo era muy simple, seguramente el cabeza de alga dudara por algunos instantes, pero sabiendo su apetito voraz -mayoritariamente dirigido a las carnes- no sospecharía nada…aún.

Alice caminó altivamente por los pasillos de la mansión Rainsworth y cuando llegó a la curva de la primera planta -donde la llevaría hasta la cocina del lugar- corrió, se deslizo sobre la superficie del suelo, pegó una frenada -digna de cualquier atleta- y abrió rápidamente el ventanal de ese pasillo, ni siquiera se preocupo de que alguien le estuviera observando, solo tenía a Oz en sus pensamientos. Corrió por el patio consumida en sus recuerdos, todo le daba vueltas, aún recordaba lo ocurrido el día de ayer…

*Flash Back*

Alice observaba la escena sentada sobre sus piernas en posición india

―Vamos Gil, no seas así, ¿cómo tu sí puedes fumar y yo no?

Oz le preguntaba por cuarta vez lo mismo a su propio sirviente y por lo que observaba el cabeza de algas ya no sabía cómo hacer desistir a su amo de esa ridícula idea, en eso éste levantó la voz.

―Ya te lo he dicho, porque yo soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que me parezca.

―Eso a mí no me parece justo Gil. ―le contestó Oz― de hecho, si contamos los años que estuve en el Abyss en realidad tengo 25 y tu eres menor por un año, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho de probar eso.

Oz alzó su mano apuntando al cigarrillo que Raven sostenía en sus labios con una mirada triunfante en la cara. Alice aún no entendía el afán de su sirviente en probar esa cosa de mal olor, pero en éste momento le daba lo mismo, prefería prestarle atención a su presa de carne. Fue en ese preciso instante en que sintió la presencia de una chain, justo cuando disfrutaba de un excelente banquete y cuando al fin habían conseguido unos días de vacaciones con el payaso.

―Cabeza de Alga, quítale el sello a Oz, AHORA!―le dije mientras me levanté apresuradamente para posicionarme a luchar.

Desde el interior de un viejo tronco de un árbol salía una chain con forma de una araña gigante, por lo menos debía medir unos 5 metros, en uno de sus ojos traía una nota.

―Esperen, ¿eso en el ojo de ésta asquerosidad es una nota?―pregunté de la forma más casual que se me ocurrió.

Los chicos frenaron sus pasos hacia mí y contemplaron a la criatura que había aparecido.

―Alice, creo que ésta vez tienes razón―dijo Gilbert.

―Además, no veo que nos quiera atacar…hasta el momento―añadió Oz.

Y me lanzaron una mirada irritante, esa mirada que claramente dice "Ve tú a comprobarlo".

―Okey! Veo que les ha brotado su debilidad, par de gallinas.

Caminé con paso firme hasta la chain y verifiqué que no me saltaría encima, luego me subí a una de sus patas para poder llegar hasta la nota en el ojo, la cual tomé lo más rápido posible. Bajé de un salto y en cuanto toqué tierra, la araña desapareció tragada por el hueco del árbol desde donde había aparecido.

― ¡La tengo!―les grité a los cobardes que tenía por ayudantes.

―Excelente, ahora dámela, necesitamos saber qué dice y supongo que no sabes leer ó ¿me equivoco, Coneja?

Maldito sea Raven y sus imbecilidades, claro que sabía leer, pero para no demorar las cosas le entregué el trozo de papel.

―"_Se que en éste momento están buscando una solución para liberar a Oz Bezarius de la chain B-Rabbit y yo les ofrezco la solución, solo les pido a cambio una cosa, entregadme a la chain._"―leyó Raven.

Miré al cabeza de algas para ver su reacción y solo me encontré con un simple levantamiento de hombros, así que me volví a mi sirviente el cual temblaba ligeramente.

― ¿Quién se cree? Ni siquiera dice quién es, nada, maldito mensaje.

Observe como Oz se paseaba malhumorado, no sabía qué decirle, solo esperaba que no perdiera el control sobre nuestro enlace.

*Fin Flash Back*

Después de divagar en sus pensamientos Alice al fin había llegado a la ventana correcta, observó un momento sus alrededores y decidió que estaba segura.

―Espero que esto valga la pena―susurró para sí misma.


	2. Desconcertante

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y su increíble imaginación, solo algunos -posiblemente- serán creados por mí.

Antes de empezar con la historia, quiero agradecer a quiénes confiaron en mi primer Fic, significa un tremendo empujón para mí y así seguir escribiendo.

Gracias a _**13UsUkNekito **_por dar a fav. esta historia y al review de _**eXtraNIo**_.

Aparte, pienso que mi manera de escribir el primer capítulo no fue de las mejores, pero -creo- mejoré con algunos consejos de una amiga, claro que fueron dirigidos a mi otro Fic, que si les gusta Ouran High School Host Club y Harry Potter podrían leer : "Haruhi, el Mundo Mágico & el Host Club" -no sé cómo poner el link, soy taan novata ;_; XD, agradecería si alguien sabe me pueda decir-

Antes de empezar el cap. quiero decir que las actualizaciones a lo más serán cada una semana, todo depende de mi amiga imaginación y por supuesto el de uds. lectores.

Y sin más dilatación, les dejo el cap.

_**Todo empezó con una nota.**_

**Capítulo II**

**Desconcertante. **

Después de divisar el ventanal correspondiente al de mi sirviente, tomé el último trago de aire y subí por unos tubos que quedaban cerca del ventanal, el cual se encuentra en la segunda planta de la Mansión. Me agarré con fuerza y trepé firmemente por ellos hasta llegar al balcón que daba al dormitorio, tomé valentía y empuje los ventanales que, para suerte mía, no estaban con seguro.

La imagen que vi fue aterradoramente pobre, por lo menos esperaba a Oz desangrándose en el piso o verlo depresivamente en una esquina, pero solamente se encontraba durmiendo. Lo observé por un rato antes de acercarme al dosel de la cama y ver que tenía gotas de sudor repartidas por toda su frente.

―Tal vez tiene calor―susurré lo más bajo que pude.

Así que devolví mis pasos por donde llegué y traté de abrir lo máximo posible las ventanas y de paso correr los pesados cortinajes, los cuales impedían el paso y la circulación del mismo.

En eso estaba cuando sentí a Oz removerse en su cama, me di la vuelta lentamente, pensando que tal vez aún no me hubiese notado aquí, lo cual era casi imposible dado que el sol entraba a través de la ventana y daba de lleno en mí.

― ¿Alice?―preguntó Oz medio dormido y con una mano protegiendo sus ojos del efecto solar.

¡Mierda!, ahora estaba perdida, ¿qué le diría a Oz?, no podía mostrarme tan afectuosa, eso mancharía mi reputación, así que decidí por lo simple, ser la yo que todos conocen.

― Al fin despiertas, sirviente―articulé calmadamente.―No puede ser que tenga que venir a buscarte a tus aposentos, siendo que aquí tú eres el sirviente―le miré desde la altura que me confería estar parada.

―Lo siento Alice, no fue mi intención molestarte―dijo de forma apesadumbrada.― Siento haberte causado la molestia de preocuparte por mí y de paso abrir las ventanas― dicho esto me guiño un ojo.

Ese maldito, ¿cómo se atrevía a sugerir que estaba preocupada por él?

Caminé en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio para salir, en eso sentí una mano apresando mi muñeca derecha.

―Por favor―escuché que dijo Oz.― No te vayas aún.

Y eso fue todo, mi barrera cayó, no pude negarme a su petición y menos en ese estado. Ya no me preocupaba si el cabeza de algas estuviera escuchando del otro lado o si mi decisión de quedarme ahí me trajera una discusión con él más tarde, solo podía pensar en él, en Oz.

― Viendo que mi presencia es requerida aquí―dije mientras me daba vuelta lentamente hacia Oz.― Creo que me quedaré un rato más.

Ahora pude observar perfectamente al rubio parado frente a mí, tenía la mirada un poco perdida y aún conservaba la ropa del día anterior, lo que me indicaba que ni siquiera se había cambiado desde que llegamos del "camping".

― Oz―lo llamé― no creo que te haga bien dormir con la misma ropa.

Ni siquiera me escuchó, solo conseguí que soltara mi muñeca y se dirigiera nuevamente hacia su cama.

Trepó hasta el colchón, logrando botar un par de almohadas que estaban desparramadas encima, se acomodó nuevamente en el lado derecho y me llamó.

―Ven Alice, estírate un rato aquí conmigo―dijo de forma alegre y sonriéndome un poco.

Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba, subí a la cama hasta quedar acostada al costado izquierdo de él y le pregunté.

―Oz―dije en forma casi de un susurro― ¿aún estás enojado por la nota que nos encontramos ayer?

―No, creo que de alguna forma ya se me pasó―me contestó―pero aún sigo pensando en ello, en lo que sugería…

―Creo que no sugería mucho, estaba claramente explícito que me querían a mí a cambio de que tú seas libre de nuestro enlace―di media vuelta y le toqué certeramente el lugar en el pecho donde tenía el reloj.

Me miró por un rato, luego se giró para poder seguir mirando al techo.

― ¿Sabes? Pienso que no sería tan mal plan hacer lo que decía aquella nota―le comenté― así podríamos seguirle el juego y ver quién está detrás de esto.

― Ni siquiera lo pienses―me respondió―jamás podría hacerte algo así, Alice. ― Solo pensar en lo que puedan hacer contigo… ―dijo Oz con molestia, para luego suspirar y poder calmarse―Además, estarías sola y es algo que no permitiré, sé lo que es estar sin nadie y no quiero que tu vuelvas a pasar por algo así.

―Solo, piénsalo…―me levanté sobre un codo y me acerqué a su oído, para susurrarle―Oz.

Y luego de esa profunda conversación le di una mordida en su mejilla más cercana a mí, para luego levantarme de su cama y dirigirme al fin a la puerta.

―Grave error―pensé en cuanto la crucé.

Inmediatamente en el momento que puse un pie fuera de la habitación de mi sirviente, me encontré cara a cara con tres pares –no exactos, más bien dos pares más uno- de ojos preguntones, además que un par de ellos me observaba con cierto ceño fruncido particularmente molesto.

―Coneja―dijo Gilbert apretando la mandíbula.

― ¡Oh! Qué maravilla, Xerxes, ¿sabías que Alice se llevaba así de bien con nuestro pequeño Oz?―dijo la Srta. Rainsworth alegremente.

― Creo, mi querida princesa, que malinterpretas la situación―comentó el payaso de Break entre risillas.

― Claramente―habló por fin el cabeza de algas―no creo que Oz hiciera algo como lo que ustedes pensaban o hacen a menudo―comentó sarcásticamente levantando una ceja en dirección a los aludidos.

― ¿Qué es lo que hacen a menudo?―pregunté curiosa.

―Nada querida, son cosas de adultos―respondió Rainsworth ruborizándose.

― Bien, en ese caso, creo que me iré a mis aposentos―dije antes de que me hicieran seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Pasé de largo entre el grupo y seguí caminando normalmente. Al llegar a cierto punto de la Mansión tomé dirección hacia los jardines, para poder pensar mejor mi siguiente movimiento, caminé hasta un grupo de arbustos que formaban un camino hacia una pérgola, en donde me aposenté.

Una vez que estuve cómoda y a una distancia favorable de la mirada de curiosos, pude empezar a deliberar. Primero que nada, tenía claro que Oz no quería que me arriesgara, pero si yo no lo hacía lo haría él. Al parecer tendría que hacer lo que nunca quise, hablar con Raven.

El final del hilo de mis pensamientos fue todo una sorpresa, pensar que tendría que hablar con él, ese ser que siempre está fastidiándome, lo único bueno que podría salir de esto, era que por lo menos Gilbert quiere lo mismo que yo, mantener a salvo a Oz. Por ello, cuando tuve todo claro miré hacia el cielo, el cual había oscurecido bastante desde que me senté a divagar en la pérgola, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que pasé de largo la hora de cenar, tendría que escabullirme a la cocina, lo cual no siempre era grato, dado que el cocinero en jefe era un tanto desagradable con la gente que no debía estar ahí.

Sin dar más rodeos a la situación me puse de pie, estiré un poco el cuerpo antes de salir a andar en dirección a la cocina, debía estar en forma para poder pasar al cocinero y robar algunas provisiones para el resto de la noche, además tenía que hacer una visita a la habitación de Raven, para lo cual iba a necesitar estar con energía que solo la carne en éstos momentos me podría brindar.

Después de una larga y extenuante pelea de a lo menos media hora en el lugar de la preparación de los alimentos, pude finalmente ser un poco feliz, todo gracias a la bendita sensación de un estómago bien contento.

Anduve vagando por los corredores, salones y pasajes secretos de la Mansión por un rato, así podría despistar a la gente curiosa de mi verdadera causa, entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de Gilbert.

― ¡Wow! Dije Gilbert en mis pensamientos―me hablé― realmente esta situación me está afectando. Y moví la cabeza en signo de negación.

Después de hablarme, cosa que está sucediendo a menudo en éste último tiempo, conseguí llegar hasta la puerta del cabeza de algas, ni siquiera golpeé antes de entrar, solo tomé la manilla y la hice girar, encontrándome con un Raven totalmente vestido -gracias al cielo- apostado en una ventana abierta, pues obviamente se encontraba fumando.

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Coneja malhumorada?―me habló Raven después de recuperarse de la impresión de verme en su alcoba.

― ¡Chist!―alcé mi mano en signo de silencio―vengo a hablar de Oz.

― Bien, esto es extraño―se rasco la cabeza afirmando lo dicho― ¿Qué puedes venir a decirme de Oz que yo no sepa?

― No mucho, pero por lo menos vengo con un plan debido a lo sucedido ayer.

Me miró con aire de desconfianza, pero finalmente ganó la preocupación por su amo.

― Dispara―fue todo lo que Raven dijo en un buen rato.

Y entonces, empecé a hablar, no me callé nada, ni el plan que tenía en mente y menos siquiera mis preocupaciones para con mi sirviente.

Después de un largo silencio, producido por el efecto de mis palabras en Gilbert, éste se decidió a hablar.

―Creo―dijo un poco mareado por el torrente de información― que no está mal para ser solo una mocosa molesta.

Eso me afectó, ¿desde cuándo el cabeza de algas me trataba como si yo fuera humana?

―Al parecer―comenté después de haberme recuperado de la impresión― comienzo a gustarte, cabeza de algas. Sonreí de lado cuando lo dije.

― Tal vez―fue todo lo que me respondió.

―Entonces―arrastré las palabras.

―Entonces, _Alice_―remarcó mi nombre― tenemos un trato, ¿te parece?

Me lanzó una mirada algo divertida, estaba segura que él esperaba el uso de su nombre en mis labios.

―Correcto, _Gilbert_―también hice uso del suyo― tenemos un trato de silencio y cooperación.

De esa manera nos acercamos y enlazamos nuestras manos en un fuerte y estable apretón, sellando así nuestro compromiso.

―Ahora―pronunció, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en su otra mano― tenemos que organizar todo el asunto, para llevarlo a cabo a la perfección, porque por mucho que quiera deshacerme de ti, Coneja molesta, a mi amo no le haría la menor gracia―argumentó un Gilbert un tanto animado.

―Por supuesto que no estaría de acuerdo ignorante, sin mí, él estaría perdido en éste mundo y lo sabes tan bien como yo―repliqué.

―No te atribuyes tantas propiedades―me respondió, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón cercano a la ventana.― Una cosa es que estemos de acuerdo en proteger a mi amo y otra muy distinta es aceptarte como parte de la familia.

―No entiendo―respondí, sinceramente me costaba trabajo entender algunas cosas de éste mundo.

―Nada importante que debas entender ahora, Coneja.

Desde ese momento empezó la planificación, menos mal que había traído algunos dulces y galletas que le robé al payaso en otra ocasión, puesto que se hizo muy largo todo el proceso. Teníamos que ajustar hasta los más mínimos detalles de nuestros movimientos, además de tener aces bajo nuestras mangas, dado que no sabíamos los movimientos que Oz podría hacer mientras poníamos en práctica los nuestros.

De esa forma se nos fue la noche y en un instante que no recuerdo me quedé dormida en el sofá al frente de Gilbert.


	3. Malentendidos y Justificaciones

**Disclaimer**:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y su increíble imaginación, solo algunos -posiblemente- serán creados por mí._

Holitas, espero que estén de lo mejor y de vacaciones, no como yo, que estoy muerta de cansancio y sin vida gracias a la Universidad, es por ello que no he actualizado hace un rato, mil disculpas, pero el estrés de los trabajos + calor de verano = muerta x_x

Así que entre el poco tiempo libre que encontré hice éste capítulo, creo que tiene algunas fallas, pero mi cabecita no daba para más …

¡Ahh! Y quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído el fic, es por ellas que hice el esfuerzo -y también 'flojear' con algunos trabajos- para terminar el cap. así es que espero sus críticas y/o comentarios ;)

_**Todo empezó con una nota.**_

**Capítulo III**

**Malentendidos y Justificaciones. **

Estaba corriendo a través de un pasillo interminable, veía muchas puertas pero solo quería llegar hasta el final. Seguí corriendo hasta que alcancé una salida, estiré mi mano, mis dedos rozaron la manilla y…

Me levanté de golpe y choqué con una cabeza oscura arriba de la mía.

― ¡Auchh! ―me sobé la frente―. Cabeza de Algas, ¿qué haces en mis aposentos?

― Deja recordarte Coneja, que anoche dormiste en mi sillón.

Gilbert se alejó de mi posición, debo decir que ya tenía un cigarrillo en su boca, y me observó desde su cama. Palpé donde me encontraba y si, era un sillón, el sillón del cabeza de algas para ser exacta. Cuando me restauré por completo pude recordar todo lo concerniente a la noche pasada.

―Tengo que irme, ¿qué hora es?

―Es casi la hora de desayunar, yo que tú me apuro en salir, antes que alguien te vea―comentó con malicia el maleducado del sirviente de Oz.

Tomé un cojín y se lo tiré, con una precisión digna de mi, directo a la cara y antes que me dijera algo me levanté y corrí hasta la puerta de entrada.

Giré triunfante la manilla sin tomar en cuenta el peligro de salir y ser vista por alguien, grave error, me topé cara a cara con el Tío Oscar.

― ¡Oh! Pero si no es la pequeña Alice―me miró de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa curva en sus labios.

― T-í-i-i-o Oscar―fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió.

―Alice, pequeña, creo que no deberías estar en ésta habitación a tan temprana hora, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

―Etto, necesitaba ver a Gilbert, pero ya me iba, el desayuno me espera― y sin más me fui volando en dirección al comedor, esperando que el Tío Oscar no dijera nada.

El Tío Oscar se quedo pensativo afuera del dormitorio de Gilbert, espero y espero, hasta que salió 15 minutos después que Alice.

―Así que, Gilbert, siempre te dije que encontrarás una mujer para tu vida, pero nunca mencioné que fuera una señorita tan joven.

Gilbert se quedo petrificado al escuchar esa voz, una de las voces más molestas en su corta vida, la del Tío Oscar.

―Hola Tío Oscar, ¡qué temprano has venido a visitar a Oz!

―No me estoy refiriendo a eso muchachito, creo que necesitamos hablar.

Esa última frase _'creo que necesitamos hablar'_ fue una de las más aterradoras en toda la vida de Gilbert, él ya se estaba imaginando qué clases de preguntas insidiosas le tendría preparadas y no escucharía razones o la verdad del asunto. Suspiró.

―Tío Oscar, creo que estás confundiendo lo sucedido, es más, no me molestaría comentarte los hechos.

―Oh, mi pequeño Gilbert―al Tío Oscar le lagrimearon los ojos―. Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que me hablarías de ello―saco un pañuelo de seda para secarse una lágrima solitaria―.

―Nonononono, no es lo que piensas, ¿porqué siempre tus pensamientos se dirigen a lo peor?―le preguntó. A Gilbert le sudaban las manos.

―Entonces, dime de qué se trata y…―Tío Oscar hizo una pausa dramática―. Callaré―finalizó.

―Es sobre Oz, siempre se trata de él y su seguridad, lo sabes.

―A mi me parece que con lo que vi, Oz bien puede llevarse una gran desilusión.

―Solo…―Raven alzó la mirada de sus manos y miró a los ojos a su Tío Oscar―. Déjame explicarte…

―La comida a estado excelente, estoy tan contenta…―exhalé y me limpié la boca con el torso de mi brazo.

― ¡Alice, tus modales!―me reprendió la Srta. Rainsworth desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

El payaso de Break solo se limitó a taparse la sonrisa con su brazo y de paso a hablar con Emily que estaba presente el día de hoy.

Le lancé con gusto un pedazo de mi presa por acabar de pavo, la esquivó olímpicamente, solo para tirarme otra en respuesta.

Estaba a punto de responder aquél acto de violencia en contra de mi persona cuando capto mi atención una mirada intensa.

―Alice, pequeña―me llamó el Tío de Oz―. ¿Me harías el favor de honrarme con tu presencia en la oficina principal? Gilbert ya nos está esperando…

Me mordí el labio inferior, solo de nervios.

―Ya voy.

Me paré de la mesa, sin antes recibir miradas curiosas por parte de los presentes, lo único que me alteraba en ese momento era la no presencia de Oz en el comedor.

Tal vez aún no se ha levantado, pensé, o puede que esté ensimismado en algún libro de caballeros que tanto le gusta leer.

Mientras ocupaba el tiempo en pensar en mi sirviente, sin darme cuenta mis pasos me dirigieron automáticamente al despacho central de la mansión. En el instante que me topé con la entrada del salón me entraron las dudas del porqué me necesitan en ese lugar.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Oz cara a cara, me miró un tiempo para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, sin ni siquiera dirigirme un saludo.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí?―pregunté malhumorada al Tío y Cabeza de Algas, no sin antes tirarme en un sillón y cruzarme de brazos, para reforzar mi enojo.

―Es…―Gilbert me miraba dubitativo―. Complicado―terminó la frase, para soltar una bocanada de humo, claramente en situaciones complejas siempre fumaba y por lo visto ésta era una de esas.

―Tenemos un pequeño malentendido con mi sobrino, nada más―sonrió el Tío Oscar para calmar el ambiente, pero a mí no me convencía.

― ¿Qué clase de 'problema'?―me imaginé que estaban siendo alarmistas, seguramente no era nada.

―Del tipo en que estás saliendo de la habitación de Gil por la madrugada, ¿te suena conocido, jovencita?

Me quedé pensativa, solo me había visto él, además no le veía nada de malo a ello.

―No encuentro lo negativo… ―comenté.

―Coneja―al escuchar que me llamaba el Cabeza de Algas por mi apodo, le lancé una mirada asesina, recordándole nuestro pacto―. Quiero decir, Alice―se corrigió rápidamente―. Sucede que el Tío Oscar, aquí presente, no fue el único observador de esa escena, también lo fue Oz…

― ¿Y? sigo sin comprender el alboroto―respondí, mientras desenvolvía un caramelo.

―Querida―el Tío se acercó hasta el lugar donde me encontraba―. Sucede que mi sobrino tiene una amplia imaginación y comprenderás que tú saliendo del dormitorio de Gilbert a tan temprana hora es realmente sospechoso…

Seguía sin comprender, insisto están siendo alarmistas, miré con extrañeza a Gilbert a ver si me podía explicar mejor ésta extraña situación.

El sirviente de Oz solo me miró un poco ruborizado y fue a parar a la ventana más cercana para apoyarse y exhalar el humo tóxico que consumía.

―Sucede Alice, que en éste mundo muchas veces se asocia éste tipo de comportamiento, el salir de una habitación que no te pertenece esperando que nadie lo note, es raro por decir poco, es más―miró de soslayo al Tío Oscar― se asocia directamente que pasaste la noche con el dueño del dormitorio.

―Pero eso es verdad―contesté.

Obviamente habíamos pasado la noche juntos planeando nuestro proyecto 'salvemos a Oz'.

El Tío Oscar, que en esos momentos se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café, expulsó el contenido de su boca, solo para mirarnos ―a Gilbert y a mí― de un lado al otro.

―Tú―apuntó al Cabeza de Algas con su mano libre―. Me dijiste que no había pasado nada de nada, ahora ¿cómo quieres que vea a la cara a Oz?

Yo, particularmente no entendía, me sentía excluida de su conversación, solo atiné a quedarme en mi puesto mientras escuchaba las idas y venidas entre ellos, debo destacar algunas frases que me sonaron más raras que otras, por ejemplo, 'Es una niña, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?', ¿hacer el qué? ó bien 'Tío, ya te mencioné que solo hablamos, no hubo cosas de adultos' y yo me sigo preguntando, ¿qué son las cosas de adultos? Claro a mí nadie me explica nada, creo que tendré que preguntarle a la Srta. Rainsworth y en su defecto a Oz, si es que me vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

Después de algunos minutos pude percibir el cambio de ambiente entre ellos y al fin me atreví a preguntar.

― ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

―Gilbert ya me ha puesto al tanto de su situación y lo referente hacia Oz, por lo tanto he decidido colaborar en ello.

―De ésta forma propongo que empecemos hoy con nuestros movimientos Alice―agregó el moreno.

―Por mí no hay inconvenientes, eso lo sabes Gilbert―le respondí. Lo único que quería era ponerme en acción.

―Entonces…Hoy se realizará un evento en ésta mansión, vendrá mucha gente de Pandora y creo que sería un buen momento para contactar con éste personaje misterioso que requiere a Alice.―dijo el Tío mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

―El problema radica en que el tipo de la nota no dice exactamente cómo encontrarlo…―adjuntó Gilbert.

―Qué tal si liberamos por unos instantes mi poder, a lo mejor aparecerá otra vez esa chain asquerosa de araña―sugerí.

―Es probable―aceptó el Tío―. Pero tendríamos que pensar en cómo hacer que Oz se deje liberar el sello de su pecho.

―Tendríamos que engañarlo, aunque no me guste―comentó un pensativo Gilbert.

―Ya sé, tengo el plan perfecto para que funcione.

Me levanté de un salto del sillón apenas se me ocurrió el plan maestro de todo el asunto y me dispuse a explicarles cómo proceder durante el día.

_**A las horas después, en el evento de Pandora…**_

Me encontraba apoyada en uno de los pilares centrales del comedor, lugar donde la mayoría de las personas se estaban reuniendo. La Srta. Rainsworth me había cambiado de ropa, poniéndome un vestido que según ella era hermoso y muy adecuado para la ocasión, además dijo que Oz se alegraría mucho al verme así, no tengo la menor idea del significado de aquello, pero no le presté más atención.

Según las indicaciones que habíamos acordado con anterioridad, tenía que esperar una señal precisa para comenzar a actuar, cosa que aún no sucedía y me estaba aburriendo, pronto tocarían los músicos y sería el instante preciso para hacer funcionar nuestro propósito.

Hace un rato que Oz apareció en el lugar, pero no se ha acercado a hablarme, ni nada, tengo la leve sospecha que aún sigue enojado conmigo, pero aún no comprendo del todo el porqué.

Lo seguí con la mirada por bastante tiempo, hasta que se redirigió hasta mi lugar.

―Alice, ¿me concederías ésta pieza?―me dijo seriamente y sin esperar respuesta me tomó por la cintura.

Giramos una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y perdí la cuenta. En ninguna de ellas me hablo, así que decidí hacerlo yo.

― ¿Oz?―pregunté tímidamente―. ¿Estás enojado?

Me miró durante algunos segundos y me hizo girar.

―Un poco, Alice.

― ¿Qué te molesta?

―En éste momento, Gilbert…y tú.

Me quede quieta, que recordara no había hecho nada mal para incordiar a Oz.

― Oz…―susurré suavemente y me apegué un poco más a él.

―Está bien Alice, si quieres estar con él―me dedicó una sonrisa sombría― pero preferiría que no juegues conmigo…

―Yo no quiero estar con el Cabeza de Algas en una misma habitación…

―Pero…―dudó por un momento― por la mañana no te veías molesta cuando salías desde su dormitorio.

Me paré mientras todas las demás parejas seguían el ritmo de la canción.

―Oz… en cuanto a eso, hay una muy simple respuesta, me quedé dormida en su sillón, pero no fue intencional, sabes que me quedo dormida en cualquier parte.

Mi sirviente me quedo mirando, tratando de asimilar lo dicho y cuando lo hizo volvió a continuar con nuestras vueltas al compás de la música por la sala.

― Alice, eres una tonta―y dicho eso me sonrió, pero una de esa sonrisas auténticas de Oz.

―Cómo que tonta…

Y antes de que terminara la frase ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. La primera, fue la señal que estaba esperando y la segunda, fue el beso de Oz…


	4. De aromas y celdas

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y su increíble imaginación, solo algunos -posiblemente- serán creados por mí.

_He vuelto de entre los muertos, pues he entregado mi último trabajo en la Universidad, eso fue el Lunes, así que me tomé algunos días para recargarme de energía y ahora estoy aquí, esperando continuar con la historia de Alice & Oz, igual puse en duda la continuación después de leer el último capítulo del Manga (69), es que casi morí de la impresión, pero lo pensé bien y como esta es MÍ historia puedo hacer lo que quiero, así que seguiré ._

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer todos los reviews que han dejado, y seguramente murieron -como yo- cuando leyeron la parte del beso, fue algo que salió del momento, no pensaba hacerlos tan amorosos en ese capítulo, pero ya ven, no me pude resistir._

_Y después de tanta palabrería sigan leyendo que empieza el nuevo ;)._

_**Todo empezó con una nota.**_

**Capítulo IV**

**De aromas y celdas.**

_Y antes de que terminara la frase ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. La primera, fue la señal que estaba esperando y la segunda, fue el beso de Oz…_

Al momento de sentir esa ligera presión en mis labiospude sentir el aroma de Oz por completo y fui feliz, pero el momento pasó porque Gilbert apareció de la nada, nos separó y liberó mi poder.

Sentí unos cosquilleos en las puntas de mis dedos, indicando que ahora podía controlar mi fuerza y también pude observar por el rabillo de mis ojos a un Oz asombrado, mirándome como pidiendo una explicación, no pude soportar más esa mirada y me escapé del salón. Corrí con angustia y no sabía el porqué, debería estar feliz, el plan había resultado, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta la pérgola donde me estarían esperando tanto el Tío Oscar como Gilbert.

Apresuré el paso lo más que pudo con esos infernales tacones que la Srta. Rainsworth había insistido que debía usar, al doblar una esquina en la Mansión choqué con alguien.

― ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡muévete!―le grité al desconocido.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y pude contemplar su cara, se trataba de Xerxes.

― ¡Oh!, pero si es la pequeña Alice, llegas en el momento preciso ―sonrió― Oz me pidió que lo ayudará a encontrarte y creo que ya lo hice.

―Pues, puedes ir borrando esa sonrisa de tu rostro payaso, porque no iré contigo a ningún lado, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero Break no tardo en interponerse entre el pasillo y yo, dejándome del lado contrario donde debería estar.

―Hazte a un lado―lo miré enojada.

―No puedo―me lanzó una mirada severa y se acercó hasta mí para tomarme del brazo.

Y rápidamente, antes que me agarrara, pasé por debajo de su mano extendida y corrí hacia el exterior de la Mansión, giré la cabeza en varias ocasiones para ver si me seguía y pude constatar que lo había perdido.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro pude observar a Gilbert un tanto ¿molesto?, quizás qué le molestaba, pero no tenía tiempo de molestarlo, así que me dirigí hasta el Tío Oscar.

―He llegado―solté la respiración después de tanto correr.

―Bien, bien, Alice creo que es el momento perfecto para manifestar tu asombroso poder.

Agradecí el comentario sobre mi fuerza, el cabeza de algas debiera aprender un poco de ello.

Inspiré con fuerza antes de transformarme y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero volví a sentir el olor de Oz.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que apareciera esa asquerosa chain con forma de araña, ésta vez venía alguien con ella.

―Si es la chain que solicité―el hombre miró con diversión―al parecer ya se han decidido a entregármela.

―Por supuesto―fue Gilbert el que sacó la voz en ese momento― no me arriesgaría a perder a mi Amo por éste ser―y apuntó al lugar donde me encontraba.

―Ya veo―respondió el extraño― siempre supe que el pequeño criado sería el que traicionara a su Señor.

Pude ver como Gilbert se estremeció ante esas palabras y también como el Tío Oscar miraba con asombro al dueño de la chain araña.

―Pero antes de entregarte a B-Rabbit necesitamos respuestas―Gilbert se acercó unos pasos hasta su interlocutor.

Debo reconocer que tenía unas ganas enormes de atacar al extraño, pero me contuve para conservar las apariencias del plan.

― ¿Qué necesitan saber?

―Si te entregamos a ésta chain, ¿nos aseguras que el contrato entre mi Amo y la chain desaparecerá?

―Sí, se los aseguro― el hombre se acercó un poco más al cabeza de algas.

―También, ¿nos aseguras que ésta chain no nos volverá a molestar más?―esta vez fue el Tío Oscar el que habló.

―Eso se los doy por confirmado, dado que tengo mis propios planes para ella.

Gilbert y el Tío me quedaron mirando cuando aquél hombre dijo lo último, 'planes', tenía planes para mí y debíamos saber cuáles eran esos.

Me erguí con toda la altura que me daba mi transformación y comencé a hablar.

―Creo que no se debe pensar más, yo me ofrezco voluntariamente para desaparecer.

En ese instante que pronuncié aquellas palabras volví a sentir el aroma característico de mi sirviente y escuché mi nombre.

― ¡ALICE! No lo hagas―Oz gritaba mientras corría para llegar a nuestra posición.

Lo observé unos instantes, fue el peor error de mi vida porque no quería despegar mi visión de él y sin darme cuenta fui transportada.

* * *

><p>Llegué hasta Gil y mi Tío, pero he llegado tarde, he perdido a Alice. Me deje caer a los pies de ellos, cansado y sin saber qué hacer.<p>

En mi cabeza no paraban de sonar las últimas palabras de ella _'yo me ofrezco voluntariamente para desaparecer'_.

En qué estaba pensando, cómo se le ocurría hacer caso a esa nota estúpida, ¡maldito día en que fuimos de picnic!

Alcé mis ojos cuando sentí unas manos que recorrían mi pecho, se trataba de Gil, maldito traidor.

―Saca tus manos―boté cada palabra con el odio más profunda que había sentido.

―Eres un traidor Gil, eres…eres ¡LO PEOR!―grité, le grité a mi mejor amigo y no lo sentía.

Gilbert observaba el pecho de su amo con cierta fascinación, pues el reloj que tanto agobiaba sus sueños había desaparecido junto con Alice.

―Creo que ha funcionado―dijo Gilbert.

Escuché a medias como hablaban mi Tío Oscar y Gil, algo de un plan y Alice.

Por fin me di cuenta que mi camisa estaba desabotonada y me miré, para notar que el único lazo visible con Alice había desaparecido, esto estaba mal, todo está mal.

Me levanté del lugar donde me había dejado caer y abroché los botones, no quería que nadie más viera el lugar que le pertenecía a ella.

―Creo que necesito algunas explicaciones―alcé la voz para que me escucharán ambos, pues ya empezaba a salir gente de la Mansión debido al sonido producido cuando se fueron el hombre misterioso de la nota con su chain y Alice.

―Tendrás que esperar―me dijo el Tío Oscar― pues ahora debo atender algunos asuntos.

Pasó por mi lado y me acarició la cabeza para seguir caminando hasta la Mansión Rainsworth. Me giré para poder observar a Gil, para saber qué es lo que había hecho, pero éste ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

Y sin más que hacer por ese maldito lugar, dirigí mis pies hasta mi habitación.

Podía sentir el alboroto que se estaba armando en el piso inferior, también algunos pasos por el pasillo fuera de mi dormitorio, pero no quería salir a verificar la 'historia' de mi Tío sobre este angustioso momento. Y para peor o mejor, depende del lado que lo mire, aún se encuentra el aroma de Alice en mi cama y me está matando poco a poco.

Sobresaltado me paré de la cama, tenía una idea.

* * *

><p>Desperté aún impregnada por la fuerte esencia de mi sirviente y me di vuelta en la cama… claro, como si fuera una cama.<p>

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo y observé el lugar donde me encontraba, además de tratar de unir los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Araña, hombre desconocido, nota, Gilbert, plan, Oz. Oz, cómo pude ser tan tonta, ahora recuerdo, por un descuido fui atrapada en vez de atrapar.

Espero que en éstos momentos el cabeza de algas esté tratando de localizarme, porque si no es así cuando lo vea me las pagara.

Ahora con mi mente un poco más tranquila pude realmente mirar el lugar. Se trataba de una celda, bastante sucia debo mencionar, y más allá se podía notar que no era la única, había varias y al parecer casi todas tenían algún ocupante.

―Hola―dije dubitativa en voz alta, tal vez alguien me respondería.

―Miren, miren―dijo alguien a mi izquierda― al parecer la señorita a despertado.

Traté de sacar un poco mi cabeza a través de los barrotes para observar quién era el dueño de esa voz, pero no pude, así que me conforme con hablar.

― ¿Quién eres?―fue la mejor pregunta del mundo.

― ¿Porqué debo decírtelo?―me respondió con otra pregunta.

― Pues, no sé, ¿no te sientes solo aquí?, puedo ser alguien con quien compartir el encierro.

―Umm, la verdad estoy un poco aburrido, ya que el Dr. Tachibana no ha vuelto desde que te dejó aquí, por lo tanto no he tenido una conversación interesante desde ese momento, pues bien, mi nombre es Chris, soy Chris Thompson.

No me sonaba de nada su nombre, ni el del hombre de la nota, que al parecer se llamaba Tachibana.

―Y dime, ¿qué haces en éste lugar? ¿eres un chain también?

―Claro que no a lo segundo, soy un contratista, mi chain no sé donde está, se la llevó el Doctor Hace algunos minutos atrás. Y con respecto a la primera pregunta, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

―Ya veo―dije pensativa mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

―Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitaba, ya puedes dejar de hablarme―le dije al tal Chris.

―Al parecer eres una hijita de papá, lo digo por tus modales.

Ni siquiera me molesté en descifrar aquello, no necesitaba decirle que soy una chain, una de las más poderosas del Abismo, además tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer, como por ejemplo idear cómo salir de éste lugar, lo mejor será esperar a que el tipo de al lado se quede dormido y tratar de usar mis poderes para salir si es que no viene antes ese tal Dr. Tachibana.

_**Algunas horas más tarde.**_

Al parecer ya ha caído la noche, tengo un hambre enorme y el tipo misterioso, ese tal Tachibana, no ha aparecido por aquí, a su vez el hombre de la otra celda se ha rendido de tratar de entablar una conversación conmigo, es más apostaría a que se ha quedado dormido. Éste es el momento perfecto para transformarme y salir de este solitario lugar.

―Allá vamos―susurré para darme ánimos.

Me paré y empecé a dejar fluir mi energía.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nada.

Nada, nada, nada, es todo lo que pienso.

Porqué no puedo usar mis poderes.

Mi cabeza da vueltas tratando de buscar alguna solución, debo tener algo que me impida usar mi verdadera fuerza, pero qué.

―Maldición, estoy atrapada.

Y me deje caer.

* * *

><p>Gilbert estaba como siempre fumando un cigarrillo en el despacho del Tío Oscar, aspiraba fuertemente aquel humo tóxico, como tratando de encontrar la solución a sus problemas a través de él.<p>

En eso estaba cuando se abrieron las puertas y el Tío de Oz apareció, se le veía un poco cansado.

―Vamos, apaga ese maldito cigarrillo Gilbert, siempre te he dicho que eso te hace mal.

Gilbert acercó el cenicero y apago su cigarro.

―Y yo siempre te he dicho que soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

El Tío Oscar movió las manos como si espantara algunos mosquitos, restándole importancia a lo dicho por el moreno y se sentó en su butaca preferida, al lado de la chimenea.

―Y bien, Gilbert―junto sus manos― ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde habrá ido a parar la pobre Alice?

El muchacho se apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, realmente se veía preocupado.

―No tengo la menor idea.

Justo en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del despacho, mostrando a Xerxes Break.

― ¡Oh! Es maravilloso que estén los dos aquí―dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba y se sentaba en un sillón― justamente los andaba buscando.

Tío Oscar y Gilbert se miraron preguntándose que querría Break con ellos.

―Pues, aquí estamos dinos, ¿qué necesitas?―agregó el Bezarius presente.

―Creo que ustedes necesitan algo y al parecer yo lo tengo.


	5. A hurtadillas

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y su increíble imaginación, solo algunos -posiblemente- serán creados por mí.

**Nota personal al final del capítulo.**

_**Todo empezó con una nota.**_

**Capítulo V**

**A hurtadillas.**

Realmente trató con todo su ser dormir, pero le era imposible, Oz se encontraba enojadísimo con Alice, Gilbert y Tío Oscar, pero con quien más enojado estaba era con él mismo. Aún no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta de las artimañas usadas por ellos para salirse con su loco plan y sumándose a todo estaba el pequeño malestar en su estómago, algo le decía que no todo había resultado como el grupo de 'malos amigos' deseaba.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para acurrucarse contra la almohada que aún conservaba algo de la esencia de su querida Alice, si tan solo se le ocurriera algo para ayudar…

― ¡Bingo!―Oz se levanto rápidamente de su cama emocionado ante la gran idea que se estaba desarrollando en su mente.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió apresurado al pasillo para ir en busca de los 'traidores'.

**-OOO-**

_Justo en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del despacho, mostrando a Xerxes Break._

― _¡Oh! Es maravilloso que estén los dos aquí―dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba y se sentaba en un sillón― justamente los andaba buscando._

_Tío Oscar y Gilbert se miraron preguntándose que querría Break con ellos._

―_Pues, aquí estamos dinos, ¿qué necesitas?―agregó el Bezarius presente._

―_Creo que ustedes necesitan algo y al parecer yo lo tengo._

Se miraron extrañados, Break estaba sugiriendo que conocía el paradero de la chain, pero había algo en su mirada que los dejaba dudando y sin querer arriesgar mucho preguntaron inocentemente.

―Y ¿qué se supone es lo que necesitamos?―habló Gilbert ante la mirada de advertencia de Tío Oscar para no decir nada comprometedor.

―Oh, vamos pequeño Gil, lo sabes tan bien como yo, no juegues conmigo.

Gilbert exhaló una bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo ante la respuesta del contratista de Mad Hatter.

―Está bien, Gilbert ―habló por fin el Tío― ya debes saber Break, que hemos perdido a nuestra encantadora señorita Alice.

El mencionado se removió en el sillón abriendo la envoltura de un pequeño dulce morado, sin apurarse en hablar.

―Bien ―se metió el dulcecito en la boca― creo saber dónde se encuentra la pequeña.

**-OOO-**

Mientras ocurría la conversación en el despacho principal de la Mansión, la Srta. Rainsworth estaba muy ocupada, por decir poco, se encontraba ocupadísima. Eques se encontraba siguiendo la sombra de la pequeña Alice, de manera que todo la mantenía en tensión, al menor ruido giraba su cabeza para corroborar que no había nadie más que ella en su habitación, además de mantener sus pensamientos y emociones en orden para no perder el contacto con su chain. Habían tenido mucha suerte, pues fue por casualidad que habían dado con el lugar donde Alice liberó su poder y fue raptada, además de usar instintivamente a Eques para seguirla. Aún Rainsworth se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Break, se estaba demorando más de la cuenta, ella a lo más podría mantener el contacto con su chain una hora más.

**-OOO-**

Oz se encontraba escuchando atentamente todo lo que sucedía al interior del despacho que ocupaban tres hombres, sigilosamente se había apostado en el resquicio de la puerta, pues al ver entrar a Break al lugar decidió esperar unos momentos antes de ingresar y fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en su corta pero larga vida.

Prestó más atención a lo que decían.

―Si estás en lo cierto, tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de recuperarla―comentó el Tío Oscar.

¿Pequeña posibilidad?―se dijo Oz para sí, eso estaba mal.

―Pero primero debemos organizarnos adecuadamente, no queremos que ésta vez el plan salga mal―habló Gil.

Otra vez hablando de un plan, plan que no lo incluía al parecer―Oz se enfadó, claramente pensaban hacer todo sin él.

―Tranquilos, tranquilos ―dijo Break con voz cantarina y siendo apoyado en coro por Emily― todo saldrá bien.

―Por favor, ilumínanos y dinos porqué saldrá bien ésta vez―refunfuño Gilbert.

―Pues…― Break hizo una pausa― tengo preparado un transporte inmediato para la operación 'Rescatemos a la Coneja'.

De lo nervioso escuchando a hurtadillas, Oz dejo escapar un gemido bastante audible de desesperación por no poder escuchar prontamente dónde se encontraba su chain, se tapó la boca pensando que eso se llevaría el sonido que acababa de producir. Por suerte, para él, dentro de la habitación se encontraban más enfocados en escuchar al payaso de Break que a prestar atención a su alrededor, aunque notó cierto movimiento de cabeza hacia su escondite por parte de su amigo Gil. Oz sudó frío.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Gilbert?―preguntó un preocupado Tío Oscar ante el leve movimiento del mencionado chico.

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos un momento al mirar en la dirección de la puerta principal del despacho, pero después de unos segundos lo dejó.

―Nada, solo creí ver algo.

―Bien, entonces continuemos con lo nuestro ―mencionó rápidamente Xerxes.

― ¿Qué transporte es el que mencionas, Break?― el Bezarius preguntó.

―Creo que saben de la habilidad de la chain de la Srta. Rainsworth― Break intercambió unas miradas significativas con la puerta principal antes de continuar.

Inmediatamente al escuchar lo anterior, Oz se maldijo a sí mismo, esa era su idea, ahora no tendría el factor sorpresa ante ellos, de manera que se apresuró con dirección a la habitación de la Rainsworth presente en la Mansión antes de que se le adelantaran.

**-OOO-**

En el otro lado de la situación, Alice se encontraba despierta y malhumorada, además hay que agregar el factor comida.

― ¡Maldición! ―exclamó por undécima vez.

No entendía cómo aún no habían ido por ella.

― Malditos inútiles ―susurró― nunca más voy a trabajar con ellos ―y pateó una piedrecilla que se encontraba en el suelo de su celda.

A su lado, en la celda contigua, Chris Thompson seguía escuchando los reclamos de aquella niñata odiosa, se preguntaba cuándo acabaría su calvario de seguir soportando sus maldiciones.

―Oye niña ―llamó Thompson― ¿en realidad piensas que vendrán por ti?

Alice lo escuchó, en los últimos 45 minutos aproximadamente ella también se lo venía preguntando, seriamente empezaba a dudar de Gilbert y el Tío Oscar, pero lo que de verdad la traía en ese estado de crisis existencial era Oz. Se suponía que ellos tenían un gran apego, él siempre se lo estaba diciendo, pero no podía creer que él aún no intentará sacarla de ese horrible lugar sin carne.

― Hmp ―respondió la pelinegra― claro que vendrán por mí, de eso no tengas la menor duda, ya verás. Y la chain realmente quería creer en sus palabras.

En ese instante, Thompson iba a replicar con algún comentario odioso, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando se sintieron algunos pasos bajando por la escalera.

―Bueno, si es el bondadoso Dr. Tachibana ―dijo Chris.

Alice se tensó y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

― Vaya, veo que mis dos prisioneros favoritos están entablando una verdadera amistad ―rió el Doctor― se dice que en momentos de apuros, aquellos que se encuentran juntos se unen por la causa en común, aunque se lleven pésimo.

En realidad ella no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo sugería ese tal Tachibana no le sonaba mala idea, tal vez, solo tal vez ellos podrían unir fuerzas para salir de ese lugar, claro todo muy lindo, pero debía ser antes de que se llevaran a uno de ellos.

― ¿Qué hiciste con mi chain?―preguntó el otro encarcelado.

―Realmente debieron haberla escuchado ―sonrió malévolamente― hoy 'cantó' dulcemente.

Ahora Alice podía observar al Dr. Tachibana, era un hombre de media estatura, pelo negro, lentes cuadrados y usaba una bata blanca.

Típica de doctores― pensó la chain al observar al hombre que se detuvo frente a su celda.

―Creo que es tu turno de entonar una dulce melodía, querida―le dijo a B-Rabbit sacando una llave de su bolsillo derecho del delantal e introduciéndolo en la cerradura de la prisión.

Alice observó con pavor que había llegado su hora y aún no tenía ningún escape preparado, pensó fervientemente en Oz, creyendo que de alguna manera podría llamarlo psíquicamente.

Entonces algo realmente extraño sucedió.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota personal.<strong>_

_Bueno, bueno, ya era hora dirán algunas de que actualizara._

_Y si, tienen razón, no culparé a nada por mi atraso, dado que si culpara a mi Universidad, estaría culpando a mi carrera y cabe decir que yo AMO lo que estudio, de tal manera que nada tiene la culpa, solo es responsabilidad mía por no poder acomodar mis tiempos de estudios y recreación. _

_Tal vez en realidad la culpa es de Naruto, Durarara!, Kuroshitsuji (aunque no lo crean no lo había visto ni leído, perdí mucho tiempo, Sebastian merecía mi atención) o Dengeki Daisy, vayan a saber ustedes jejeje, pero la cosa es que actualizaré cada vez que pueda (y Sebastian me deje trabajar asdfgh)._

_Ahora, con relación al capítulo, es corto, creo que cambié el modo de narrar (es que leyendo tanto fic por ahí se me pegaron algunas cosas) y es más bien transitorio antes de que se empiecen a resolver ciertas cosas y… eso._

_Ante todo muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y por dejar sus comentarios ;)_


	6. Contratista, Contrato, Contigo

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y su increíble imaginación, solo algunos -posiblemente- serán creados por mí.

**Nota personal al final del capítulo.**

_**Todo empezó con una nota.**_

**Capítulo VI**

_**Contratista, Contrato, Contigo.**_

Después de salir apresuradamente desde su escondite, Oz corrió a la habitación de la Srta. Rainsworth, era su única oportunidad para rescatar a Alice, además necesita hacerlo por sí solo, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en los demás, pues con anterioridad ya lo habían engañado para sus propios propósitos sin pensar en el bienestar de Alice.

Jadeando por el trayecto recorrido, el Bezarius menor, abrió con brusquedad la puerta que daba al interior del dormitorio de la Srta. Rainsworth y sin esperar dar alguna disculpa por tan acontecimiento impropio para un joven de su categoría, se adentró en la habitación.

―Lo sabía―dijo Oz entrecerrando sus ojos y observando como la Srta. se encontraba sentada en su siempre presente mesita de té.

Rainsworth se le quedó mirando dubitativa, no sabía qué hacía el pequeño en ese lugar. Ella estaba esperando por la llegada de Xerxes junto a Gilbert o el Tío Oscar, pero vislumbrar a un Oz claramente enfadado nunca se le pasó por la mente.

― ¿Perdón?―trató de simular inocencia la joven, era la mejor opción que pudo asemejar en tal situación.

Oz observaba el cuarto, en algún lugar debía estar el indicio de la Chain que lo llevaría hasta su querida Alice, solo debía saber jugar sus cartas.

―Vamos Srta. Rainsworth, no perdamos un valioso tiempo en esta conversación innecesaria―comentó Bezarius ante la insólita y desfachatada mirada de inocencia que le fue arrojada.

Rainsworth se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, ¿dónde se encontraba Xerxes cuándo más lo necesitaba?

―Oz ―susurró― no te puedo dejar ir solo.

―Claro que puedes, por favor, necesito ir por Alice, la necesito―suplicó.

Dudó, la joven dudó, esa mirada cargada con algo más que necesidad, algo más se asomaba en esos claros ojos verdes que el pequeño le dirigía a los suyos violetas. Suspiró. Break tal vez la entendería si después lo persuadía lo necesario.

―Está bien, tú ganas ―contestó al fin la Srta. Rainsworth― pero antes debes prometerme algo.

Oz la observó con cautela.

―La escucho―respondió.

―Por favor, tráela de vuelta.

Y eso fue lo último que Oz Bezarius escuchó de los labios de la joven dueña de la chain que lo estaba transportando hacia quién sabe dónde.

* * *

><p>―<em>Creo que es tu turno de entonar una dulce melodía, querida―le dijo a B-Rabbit sacando una llave de su bolsillo derecho del delantal e introduciéndolo en la cerradura de la prisión.<em>

_Alice observó con pavor que había llegado su hora y aún no tenía ningún escape preparado, pensó fervientemente en Oz, creyendo que de alguna manera podría llamarlo psíquicamente._

_Y algo realmente extraño sucedió._

* * *

><p>Oz vislumbró una extraña luz antes de caer estrepitosamente sobre un suelo realmente duro, se paro tambaleante al sentir un pequeño mareo gracias al viaje auspiciado por Eques. Miró a su alrededor solo para encontrarse al frente de una ¿chica? amarrada a una mesa, no se veía muy bien. Se acercó despacio para no asustarla, pero no fue lo suficiente sigiloso, pues ella se removió inquieta al sentirse acompañada y encontrarse con poca ropa encima.<p>

―Quédate quieta ―susurró Oz― no quiero hacerte daño, lo prometo.

La chica se quedo estática en su posición, pues esa voz no le resultaba conocida, ni siquiera pertenecía al Dr. Tachibana, su captor.

Bezarius se acercó hasta el nivel de la cabeza de la muchacha y soltó ante todo el paño que la mantenía en silencio. Escuchó como ahogada un suspiro. Luego procedió a desamarrar sus manos y piernas, para luego apartarse de ella, necesitaba espacio, así que desvío la vista.

―Gracias―respondió la muchacha con una voz maltrata después de tantos gritos ahogados.

Oz buscó con la mirada algo para darle con que se abrigará, pero al no encontrar nada se sacó su abrigo.

―Toma, abrígate―le dijo a la chica que se veía algo sorprendida.

Ella no esperó que le retiraran aquella ropa, la necesita, aunque le sorprendió que un humano la tratara tan bien siendo ella una chain.

― ¿Porqué me ayudas humano?―le interrogó la chica.

― Y tú, ¿por qué me tratas de "humano" si somos iguales?―realmente no entendía qué querría decir ella con eso.

― ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ―respondió con otra pregunta más la confundida chain― yo soy una chain―miró apesadumbrada el suelo.

―Sabes, no me importa lo que seas, yo te veo como una chica cualquiera, además de ser muy linda―Oz le sonrió.

Realmente la chica era bonita, tenía el pelo castaño corto en una melena y unos ojos de un inusual naranja.

La muchacha se sonrojó, no sabía porque lo hacía si ya había escuchado muchas veces esas palabras de su querido Chris…Chris, cómo se le había olvidado.

―Debemos salir de aquí ―dijo rápidamente la chica― debo encontrar a mi contratista.

―Cierto, yo también estoy buscando algo―Oz miró a las demás mesas en la habitación, pero todas se encontraban vacías.

―Disculpa, pero me gustaría saber el nombre de quien me salvo―dijo segura la chica.

―Oh cielos, ¿dónde están mis modales? ―sonrió otro poco el joven― mi nombre es Oz y ¿el tuyo? ―le preguntó mientras extendía su mano derecha.

La muchacha observó la mano delante de ella, antes de darse cuenta que debía estrecharla y responder.

―El mío es Dany ―le estrechó la mano― mucho gusto, Oz, aunque sea en una situación algo extraña.

Y se sonrieron, tal vez para quitarse un poco de encima el ambiente abrumador de la habitación que los oprimía a ambos y dejaron vagar sus mentes hacia las personas que estaban buscando.

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué fue esa luz?―preguntó el malvado Doctor presente.<p>

Alice aún tenía sus ojos resentidos por esa cantidad de luz brillando por todas partes, algo debía de haber sucedido arriba del sótano.

Tachibana maldijo para sí mismo, justo en el momento que sacaría a esa chain tan poderosa para investigarla algo debía suceder.

―Maldición ―volvió a escupir― por ahora te has salvado ―le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alice― pero tan pronto resuelva el escándalo de esa luz volveré por ti, pequeña.

Y se dio media vuelta a las escaleras del sótano para salir de aquel lugar.

Alice se mordió el pulgar derecho que se había llevado a su boca después de sentir una presencia muy familiar.

Había llegado el momento de unir fuerzas.

― ¡Hey, Chris!, necesito pedirte un favor―le habló B-Rabbit.

― Y ¿qué sería?

― Te propongo que hagamos un contrato―no le gustaba tener que compartir otra conexión que no fuera con Oz, pero era ahora o nunca para salir de ese lugar.

Chris se quedo sorprendido, ¿ella le proponía un contrato?, ¿en qué pensaba?, claramente él se resistía a perder la conexión con su querida chica, con Dany. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, tal vez solo tal vez pudieran salir de esas celdas molestas y poder rescatar a su Dany.

Alice espero por un respuesta, aunque le molesto ese prolongado silencio, necesita actuar rápido.

―Está bien ―respondió su ahora compañero de escape― pero ¿sabes? Estás olvidando algo importante, nosotros YA mantenemos un contrato con otra persona, además de encontrarnos en celdas separadas, por lo cual no podremos sellar el pacto correctamente.

― Pues en algo te equivocas, Chris ―comentó la joven― yo no soy una Chain normal que puede mantener un solo contrato.

Thompson estaba algo sorprendido, si ella era tan especial era obvio que el Dr. Tachibana no la dejaría escapar, pasaba lo mismo con Dany, por algo fueron capturados.

―Entonces puedo inferir que puedes hacer más de uno con las personas que tú elijas o ¿me equivoco?―soltó Chris.

―Exacto, además que al ser temporal nuestra unión no es necesario que sellemos el contrato de alguna manera en especial―respondió Alice.

Aún recordaba cuando selló el pacto con Oz, cómo él se sorprendió de su actuar y su leve sonrojo, pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, no necesitaba hacer algo como eso con Chris, no, claro que no, el pacto con Oz era especial por ello fue sellado de esa manera, en cambio éste solo se necesitaba el consentimiento del contratista y unas simples palabras, formalidades.

―Lo único que debes decir para sellar el contrato temporal son las siguientes palabras ―dijo la coneja― "Yo Chris Thompson, actual contratista", ahí debes decir el nombre de tu chain, "dejo por un tiempo indefinido inválido tal contrato para dar inicio uno nuevo con B-Rabbit".

―Eso es todo―terminó de decir Alice.

Complicado, pensó Thompson, tendría que dar a conocer la identidad de su Dany y no le agradaba, pero todo era por ella a su vez.

―Ok, lo haré ―respondió Chris― "Yo Chris Thompson, actual contratista de FoxFlower dejo por un tiempo indefinido inválido tal contrato para dar inicio uno nuevo con B-Rabbit"―suspiró después de dichas palabras.

Y un nuevo revuelo sucedió en las celdas del sótano, pues al instante de recitar aquellas palabras por parte de Chris Thompson, un ligero viento envolvió el cuerpo de Alice, dando por sentado un nuevo contrato existente.

―Bien ―dijo la pelinegra― es hora de ver si funciona.

Inhaló un poco más de aire para acumular en sus pulmones para dar inicio a lo que esperaba fuera su salvación y empezó a dejar fluir su enorme poder como la gran chain que es. Sintió como un nuevo calor envolvía su organismo y de a poco iba aumentando su fuerza, además de cambiar su apariencia de una dulce chica al Conejo Sangriento, B-Rabbit.

―Wow ―se dijo así misma― realmente resultó, debe ser porque ese tonto Tachibana solo creyó sellar mi poder cuando selló mi contrato con Oz, gracias al cielo que sabía tan poco de mi.

Thompson solo podía sentir un gran poder venir desde la celda contigua a la suya, por lo que estaba seguro que ese plan había dado por resultado, ahora faltaba que la molesta chica lo sacara de ahí.

―Vamos Alice, sácanos de éste espantoso lugar―le dijo un Thompson impaciente a su "chain".

―**Ya voy** ―dijo duramente Alice con su voz más profunda debido a la transformación― **solo estaba comprobando que mis habilidades siguieran intactas.**

Dicho lo último, Alice alzó su enorme guadaña para arremeter contra los barrotes de su pequeña cárcel, para luego dirigirse a destruir la puerta que la separaba para conocer a su "nuevo" contratista, Chris.

―I-N-C-R-E-Í-B-L-E―articuló un claramente sorprendido Thompson al descubrir la verdadera forma de la chica que molestaba a través de conversaciones inútiles mientras estuvieron en cautiverio, porque claramente con la celda destrozada ya no se encontraba encerrado.

Alice esperó a que Chris se recuperara de la impresión después de observar su increíble poder y figura, para poder dar inicio a la búsqueda de "esa" presencia.

―**Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder**―acotó B-Rabbit antes de lanzarse de pleno a las escaleras que llevaban a la superficie de ese antro.

―Enseguida ―respondió Thompson al seguirle los pasos, pero al poco andar se fijó en las demás celdas que se encontraban ocupadas.

―Alice ―la llamó― ¿crees que puedas dejar en libertad a todos ellos?

La nombrada se dio vuelta al escuchar al hombre y volvió a recordar los lamentos escuchados la noche anterior y se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlos así. De manera que volvió sobre sus pasos y destrozó toda aquella barra de metal que se interpuso en su camino.

―**Ahora son libres** ―les habló, aunque intimidó a algunos humanos y chains― **y aunque los saqué de estas jaulas, esta en ustedes lograr salir con vida de éste lugar.**

Alice volvió a retomar su camino de salida hacia el inicio de las escaleras, para abrir de un solo golpe una pesada puerta, dejando a la vista un salón con instrumentos variados y mostrando una nueva puerta de donde sentía emanar más fuertemente "esa" esencia, por lo que se dio prisa en cruzar la habitación, sin esperar a ver si Thompson le seguía.

* * *

><p>Apenas deshicieron su apretón de manos, cuando ambos sintieron una puerta abrirse.<p>

―Vaya ―dijo un hombre con bata blanca― veo mi dulce cantante que has logrado que alguien te ayude.

Dany se paralizó por unos momentos, para luego ponerse a la defensiva, no podía dejarse capturar nuevamente por ese lunático.

― Oz, creo que deberías apartarte de este lugar ―le señaló la chain presente― lo mejor sería que te fueras de aquí, pues debo cambiar de forma para combatir a ese hombre y no creo estar en las mejores condiciones para controlar mi sed de sangre.

El mencionado la observó detenidamente y decidió que estaría bien por su cuenta, aunque tal vez si se apresuraba y encontraba a Alice, la muchacha no tendría que luchar sola.

―Está bien, te lo encargo ―le dijo Oz― espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Así Bezarius rodeó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta por donde había salido aquel tipo, que ahora mirándolo bien, era el mismo que mandó las notas y secuestró a su coneja. Y se paró en seco cuando sintió revolotear una presencia oscura a su alrededor.

― ¿Qué es esto?―preguntó algo incómodo, tratando de alejar unos polvillos que se estaban impregnando en su piel y ropa.

― ¿Creías que te dejaría pasar fácilmente, Bezarius?―le contestó Tachibana.

―Déjalo ir―habló fuerte y claro Dany al transformarse en un elegante zorro con una especial cola de ramilletes de algo parecido a flores, pero eran unas flores extrañas, pues se movían por su cuenta.

Al centrar Tachibana su atención en Dany, no se percató que el joven Bezarius aprovechó ese momento para salir de la habitación.

―Suerte ―susurró la chain antes de lanzar su primer ataque contra su secuestrador.

* * *

><p>Oz abrió una nueva puerta para dar nuevamente con otra habitación llena de camillas realmente asquerosas, ni quería imaginar qué sucedía en esa habitación, pero por el hedor a sangre que se sentía en el aire no debía ser algo agradable.<p>

Mientras estaba observando el lugar escuchó un gran alboroto que provenía, al parecer, debajo de sus pies.

―De seguro es Alice ―se habló para sí mismo― donde está causa destrozos, es algo inevitable―y meneó la cabeza en gesto de resignación pero con un toque de diversión al recordarla.

Cuando iba a avanzar sintió un nuevo estruendo, ahora proveniente del otro lado de la puerta y se apresuró para llegar a ella.

No pudo evitarlo, al sentirse tan próxima a él deshizo su transformación del Conejo Sangriento y volvió a su forma humana ante la mirada atónita de Chris.

― ¿Qué haces?―articuló con algo de molestia el mencionado.

Pero no obtuvo respuestas, pues se abrió la puerta enfrente de la coneja, dejando a la vista un muchacho rubio y de ojos verdes.

―Alice―suspiró con afecto el joven, para luego abalanzarse sobre la chica.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba sintiendo algo nuevo en su pecho, pero no sabía a qué se debería, solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo urgente y necesitado de Oz, porque ella también lo necesitaba.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Nota personal.**_

_¡Uff! Al fin terminé el capítulo, en mi país ya son las 4:50 AM y yo aún desvelada, si mi madre se entera de seguro me deja sin internet durante el resto de mis vacaciones de invierno. Sip, por eso mismo apenas salí de la Universidad me dediqué a crear este nuevo episodio, es que también se debe a que me puse al día con el manga y asdfgh leyendo a Alice defender a su "propiedad" no tiene precio :'D y de esa forma en 2 días se formo el VI capítulo, nunca pensé que seguiría, como soy tan responsable en mi Universidad, pero a la vez irresponsable aquí ;-; pero bueno, debo decir que me gustó más éste cap. que el anterior, porque el V lo escribí con menos ánimos, perdón._

_Ahora pasando a otro tema, contestaré sus RR (aunque solo 2, los del capítulo anterior, pues se me hizo tarde ;-; ), siempre quise hacerlo asdfgh_

**NattyBezariusPhantomhiveotaku.D**

Que largo tu nombre asdjfgh, aunque te entiendo, a mí también me encantan Ciel y Oz *w*, aunque prefiero a mi Sebastian, lo sé lo odias, pero le amo XD.

Ante todo gracias por leerme y también lo de la narración, aunque aún me cuesta, te lo aseguro, como soy medio vola' para mis cosas me voy olvidando desde donde estoy escribiendo XD, pero espero seguir progresando :D

Y eso, no te escribo más porque mi mamy recién se levantó al baño y casi me pilla en mi notebook, pero como soy ninja logré engañarla asdjoas.

XOXO.

**Vampiro00123**

Gracias por tu comentario y como le dije a Natty espero seguir mejorando ;D y también hasta yo espero que no me demoré en seguir actualizando, aunque creo que si el manga sigue estando tan bueno *¬* tendré "combustible" para escribir más rápido, aunque igual creo que ahora con el tiempo libre de mis vacaciones podré escribir antes, aunque no aseguro nada, pues hay muchas distracciones en este mundo lalalala.

Siempre escribo mucho en todo, aunque a veces ni lean (ni yo a veces XD).

Saludos, xoxo.

_**Y eso fue todo, adiós~**_

_**P.D: Si existe algún error ortográfico, perdón pero son las 5:20 AM y mi cerebro y vista con suerte funcionan XD.**_


End file.
